


Shattered

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Merlin is a bit late to his date, luckily Arthur is feeling forgiving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's just this idea came to me and I just wanted to procrastinate (disclaimers etc & apologies for bad writing again). I literally wrote it and submitted straight away so there's probably loads of mistakes too...

Arthur had been waiting for a quarter of an hour at the coffee shop before a man closely fitting Morgana’s description walked in. He wasn’t wearing the chunky-framed glasses that Morgana claims he doesn’t even leave his bed without, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t him - Merlin. He fumbled around a bit, holding onto chairs as he walked over to the counter. He leaned on it heavily and ordered a drink before turning around and squinting at everyone. Arthur’s eyes tracked Merlin’s movements, the long lines of his body and the high cheekbones framing his face. Could have done worse, nice job Morgana, he thought to himself.

Merlin picked his tea up from the counter to take a sip, and Arthur silently watched the long neck tilt up slightly. As if feeling Arthur’s eyes on him, Merlin turned in his general direction and lifted the corner of one lip, a smile tugging at the corner. He slowly made his way over to Arthur’s table, one hand out in front of him the whole time, and the other clutching the tea close to his chest.

“Hi, I'm Merlin, are you Arthur?” He asked, his voice deep and soothing. “It’s just, I broke my glasses when I was coming out of the train station, and I’m virtually blind without them, so I could barely see where I was going, let alone recognise faces, but Morgana had told me you were going to be the only person sitting alone this close to Valentine’s, I mean normal people don’t really go looking for a date two days before, not that you aren’t normal, I mean--well, it’s--”

“Yeah, I’m him. You can stop rambling, and don’t worry about it.” Arthur smiled up at him, before remembering his manners, “take a seat, why are you still standing?”

Merlin laughed nervously. “Sorry, I was looking at your face.” He mumbled, only just loud enough to hear, before blushing beet red. “I mean, sitting opposite you makes it harder to see you, without my glasses and all.” His arms waving around, threatening to knock over his tea, in an attempt to cover himself for what he had just said.

Arthur smiled fondly, “who told you to sit on that side then?”


End file.
